


Confinement

by OmegaWithinChaos



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWithinChaos/pseuds/OmegaWithinChaos
Summary: Set 4 years before FF7, Rufus has just gone into house arrest at Turks HQ. Tseng wants nothing to do with the vice president after his actions put one of his fellow Turks into a coma but here he is supervising Rufus 24/7.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a multi chapter? fic, I don't know if people like it I will continue if not ill just leave it as is. Set 4 years before FF7, Rufus has just gone into house arrest at Turks HQ. Going for a kind of slow burn, enemies to lovers trope kind of fic. Tseng x Rufus. Perhaps some NSFW later on. I will keep the story line fairly faithful to Before Crisis. Sorry for any mistakes I haven't really edited it much.**

Tseng was sat in his office within Turks HQ reading over his recent report on the Corel incident where an explosion caused by Avalanche had put one of the agents in a coma. It had also led his appointment at the new Head of General Affairs Investigations, the former Turk chief having run away to find his daughter. Tseng had encouraged Veld to abandon the Turks and go after his daughter even though it went against their duty as Turks. He didn't want to be the new chief, not yet, not with everything that had happened recently with Sephiroth and Nibelhiem incident, he still felt so guilty about Zack "I should have done more to get you out of there Zack" he said to himself. He had enquired a few times as to Zack's condition and what Hojo was doing in his labs but he was denied answers everytime. Apparently being in charge of the Turks still didn't give him enough security clearance.

Tseng was broken out of his negative thoughts when the phone rang. It wasn't the main phone that was used for Turk business but a more private line used only for a certain annoying VP who now resided in a secure room within Turks HQ. "good morning Sir" Tseng said into the phone bracing himself for whatever trivial task the young blond demanded of him.  
"Tseng" a sleepy voice said on the other end "Can you order me that green juice I like from the Cafe in sector 3, oh and the coffee machine seems to have jammed again can you have a look at it and bring me some coffee".  
"of course sir I will bring your coffee shortly" the other man then hung up the phone and Tseng sighed.

This was not how he had envisioned his role as chief would go. Serving the Presidents insolant son like an errand boy or baby sitter. It was bad enough that Rufus was the one behind orchistrating the explosion that happened a few weeks ago and on top of that had ordered Avalanche to kill them. Luckily for them Avalanche had decided they had had enough of taking Rufus' orders and so The Turks had no choice but so save the VP's life despite his betrayal. And now here they were, Rufus Shinra detained in Turks HQ for the foreseeable future to atone for his deciet and yet it felt to Tseng like he was the one being punished. Tseng understood of course the discretion needed in this matter. Apart from the president, the Turks were the only people within Shinra who knew Rufus had been the leak. As far as anyone else was concerned, The Vice President was away on extended business leave. Nobody else was to know the truth, the President couldnt let Rufus continue to undermine and betray him but he also didn't want anyone to know that his only hier was a traitor, it would be embarrassing.

  
Unfortunately for Tseng, these days Turks HQ was relatively empty as most of the active agents were away on missions tracking down the Avalanche cell or dealing with defective SOLDIERS. So here Tseng was, in the staff recreation room making a coffee for Rufus Shinra.

The rooms in which Rufus where confined had been outfitted for his every need, it was basically an apartment with kitchen, an office with full state of the art computer and Shinra network access as well as a small gym. To access the apartment Tseng had a special swipe key, he had kept a spare locked in a safe just in case but most of time only Tseng had access to it. Whenever Reno or Rude was around he usually delegated them to look after the VP much to their dismay. 

Tseng entered the apartment and looked around, there was no sign of the younger blond man though Tseng knew he couldn't have exactly gone far. He placed the coffee on the kitchen counter then inspected the aforementioned coffee machine. As expected Rufus had just not cleared out the filter since last time it jammed. 'Its not like he doesn't have all the time in the world to clean his own coffee machine' Tseng thought to himself irrated. He then began taking it apart so that he could clean it. 

Rufus Shinra appeared then, soft footsteps on the floor had Tseng glance up in his direction. Tseng tried to compose himself as best he could but when he looked up and saw Rufus in nothing but a shirt white towel wrapped loosely around his wait and droplets of water drilling down his toned but skinny chest, Tseng swallowed. Averting his eyes he kept his mind busy with cleaning out the coffee machine. 

"Hmph" Rufus sounding amused stepped closer and grabbed his coffee on the side. "Thanks for this Tseng, you know I just can't function without my morning coffee. I don't know why it keeps jamming like that maybe it needs replacing?".

Tseng tried to keep his voice level "as I told you last time Sir, you need to take out the filter and clean it once a week to stop in from jamming, it's not broken". 

"Hmph, yes I suppose you did tell me that, I forgot it had been a over a week, time passes differently when you're locked up from the outside world". Tseng could detect a hint of frustration in Rufus' voice.   
He wanted to tell him that it was his own fault that he was in here and that one of his agents was now lying in a hospital bed comatose but he kept it to himself.

Tseng knew how to stay professional and not let his personal feelings get on the way of duty, or that's what he told himself but the truth was lately he had slipped up more than once with Zack and then Veld, if he was being honest his feelings for the Ancient Aerith that he was supposed to capture had also influnced him to turn a blind eye. He cared for the young girl, and she had meant a lot to Zack too. Tseng would occasionally go visit her and each time she would give him a letter addressed to her lost lover. He couldn't dare tell her what had happened to Zack. 

Deep in thought again, Tseng hadn't even noticed Rufus had appeared right next to him."Maybe you could show me how to do it and remind me next time Tseng, it's easy for me to lose my mind in this place".

Tseng looked into deep blue eyes and almost felt sorry for him. 'No' he thought he would not allow himself to feel sorry for the brat. "of course sir, why don't you take this and rinse it under warm water". Tseng passed Rufus the filter, their hands almost touching. As Rufus stepped away towards the sink, Tseng couldn't help but let his eyes linger down the other man's back, admiring his firm ass and then reprimanding himself for even looking. 'Honestly Tseng' he thought to himself 'what has gotten into you with these inappropriate actions? '. Tseng hadn't taken a lover in such a long time, his work as a Turk getting in the way of any personal life he could have. He wondered how Veld had manged to raise a family whilst being with The Turks for so long. Tseng couldn't imagine having a family, he had become distant with his parents long before he even joined the Turks. 

Rufus came back with the clean filter and handed it to Tseng with a smirk on his face "is that to your liking chief? I made sure to thoroughly rub it inside and out."   
Tseng swallowed again "ah yes, yes that's perfect, now you put it back like this" Tseng put the filter back inside, starting to feel a little hot he stepped away Rufus "Will that be all sir? I have paperwork that I must get back to."   
Rufus shook his head no in response, still smiling at Tseng in an in appropriate way.   
"very good, I will be off then and do let me know if there's anything else I can do?" Tseng turned around and quickly left the apartment but he didn't miss Rufus saying "oh I will" and he could just imagine the devilish look on the younger man's face.

The rest of the day, Tseng wasn't bothered by Rufus. He had gone back in to deliver his green juice but Rufus was working on his computer and didn't even acknowledge him. Tseng was grateful for this as he was able to finish his reports with no further distractions. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus has a meltdown and Tseng is done with his shit.

A few months later and Tseng was at breaking point. The constant calls and orders became more frequent and even more ridiculous. But Tseng hadn't snapped yet, he was an astute professional, took pride in his job and right now that was to keep the Presidents brat happy whilst keeping him from doing something stupid. But he had started to fantasise about killing Rufus. Would anyone really know if he just slipped some poison into his green juice or suffocated him in his sleep. He was the only one here most days and he was sure he could cover it up. Except then he would probably be executed, regardless if anyone suspected him or not. Tseng held his head in his hands for a moment. Rufus was still the Vice President, one day he will take over the company. Would Tseng still be happy to serve Shinra when that day comes? He wasn't sure anymore.

"Morning Chief" a cheery voice said from his office door. Tseng looked up to see Cissnei, back from her recent mission tracking down yet another missing SOLDIER.  
"Good morning Cissnei, its nice to have you back. Have you written your report yet?" Tseng knew the answer would probably be no.  
"Ah sorry sir, I was tired on the way back but I'll get right to it". Cissnei smiled at him, upbeat as always.  
"That's OK, actually do you mind keeping an eye on the VP? I have a meeting later with the President and executives that I need to prepare for, I can just tell them what you've already told me about your findings but Hiedegger will most likely want a more thorough report later."  
Cissnei frowned at the mention of the VP.  
" And how has our esteemed guest been doing lately?".  
" Ah you know, been keeping me busy. I would much rather be on missions". Tseng admitted, it had been too long since he had been out in the field. 

The phone rang, Tseng sighed. Its as if he knew they were talking about him.  
"Morning Sir, what can I do for you?" he said into the receiver.  
"Tseng, why haven't I got today's newspaper yet? You normally have it by now?".  
Cissnei chuckled "I've got it" she mouthed then left.  
"I'm sorry sir, I've been caught up with work this morning. Cissnei will come and bring it to you now".  
There was a pause.  
"fine". Rufus hung up.  
Tseng was so grateful to have Cissnei back, a few days reprieve would be nice. 

... 

The board meeting had gone on longer than Tseng had anticipated. SOLDIER was in complete disarray, especially with Heidegger now in charge and Avalanche seemed to be growing stronger by the day. 'No thanks to Rufus' Tseng thought. To make matters worse Heidegger had managed to put blame on The Turks and insulted Tseng telling him that Veld would have been able to handle it better. Tseng had let it slide, he was sure even Reeve had rolled his eyes. The truth was sometimes, Tseng did think Veld would have handled things better, but he was gone, he hadn't heard anything from his former Chief since he last saw him in Corel months ago. Tseng was still new to the role, he would do better. 

Just as he was about to leave, The President called his name. "May I have a word in private? It will only take a minute".  
Tseng nodded and followed the older man to an unoccupied office. 

“Tseng, you haven’t provided any updates regarding Veld’s disappearance?”.

Tseng should have known this was coming. “Ah, we still haven’t heard anything sir. His whereabouts are still unknown”. This wasn’t a lie.

“I appointed you as his replacement because you have shown good judgement in the past, I hope I haven’t misplaced my trust? The Turks deal with a lot of sensitive information regarding Shinra. The only way out is death. If Veld has truly defected then he must be dealt with accordingly. Do you understand?”.

Tseng nodded “Yes, I understand Sir. We will continue to investigate Veld’s disappearance”. Only The Turks knew the truth, that Tseng had encouraged Veld to leave his position and go find his daughter Elfe, who just happened to be the leader of the terrorist cell Avalanche. This information had been withheld from the President, but Tseng had known it was only a matter of time before he would have to deal with it. Tseng hoped for Veld’s sake that he wasn’t found, though if they did find him, he wasn’t sure that he would be able to go through with killing the man he once looked up to. The others certainly wouldn’t.

"How is my son doing?".  
Breaking Tseng out of his thoughts. "He is fine sir".

"good, good I hope he's not causing you any trouble? I know how he can be".

"Not at all sir". Tseng lied without missing a beat. 

"Do let me know if anything changes?". 

"Of course sir. Was there anything else?". 

"no, you may leave."

Tseng nodded in response and left, holding the door for The President so that he could leave first. Tseng was always suprised that the man showed any concern for his wayward son, after all Rufus had tried to have his father killed. But Tsengs own relationship with his father had been strained and he doubted the man spared him a thought after he had left to join The Turks. 

Tseng hurried back down to the basement where Turks HQ was located. He hoped Cissnei was alright, last time he had left Reno alone with the VP the red head had ranted at him for an hour about the injustice of being made to find and obtain some obscure spice from the markets only to have it thrown all over him because it was the wrong one. Tseng was sure Rufus had done it on purpose to wind Reno up as he wasn't much of a cook. After that, Tseng tried to avoid leaving Reno alone with the VP to save himself the headache. 

When Tseng got back to his office, everything seemed quiet. There was no sign of Cissnei, he hoped she hadn’t left yet he wanted to consult with her about Veld. There was a monitor next to his desk that was linked to a security camera positioned in the living area of the VP’s prison. Tseng turned it on to make sure Rufus wasn’t up to no good, not that he could really do much inside his confined apartment but Tseng did check occasionally. One time he had turned it on to see Rufus wearing nothing but a short silk robe, watching him bend over slightly to pick up something on the coffee table, Tseng’s eyes unable to look away. He mostly kept it switched off to avoid distractions. And Rufus was distracting, taking up his thoughts almost constantly these days though mostly it was thoughts of murder not lust. 

To his complete utter shock, he saw Cissnei and the VP sat at the dinner table together. It looked like Cissnei was holding his hand, filing his finger nails. “What in the gods name is she doing?” Though honestly Tseng thought by now he shouldn’t be surprised by the menial tasks the VP kept asking of The Turks. He turned off the monitor and decided to busy himself with reports.

Half an hour later Cissnei came back. “Hey boss how was the meeting?”. She came over and slumped into the couch at the side of his office. 

“It was long. Nothing really of note, Heidegger hasn’t been able to find out anymore about Avalanche’s new base of operations either. The President enquired about Veld again”.

“Oh any news?”.

“No but I suspect they’re leaving Veld to us, or at least I hope. The last thing we need is Heidegger looking into his disappearance. Anyhow we need to look like we’re making an effort to hunt him down. I’m thinking of sending you back to Corel see if there’s any lead. You can take a day or two if you need it?”.

“No problem Sir, there was something I needed to do tomorrow but I can leave for Corel the day after?”.

“Perfect”. Tseng didn’t really want to send her away again so soon and he knew Corel would most likely not turn up anything new. But they needed to do something. “So we’re giving the VP manicures now?”. He asked with a slight smile.

Cissnei rolled her eyes “Honestly he was bitching about his nails, like he even lifts a finger. So I offered to give him a makeshift manicure, it’s one less thing for him to complain about for a while. His hands are softer than mine”. 

Tseng chuckled. It was nice to have somebody else around to share his pain. 

“If that will be all boss? I have some sleep to catch up on”.

“Yes of course, please check in with me tomorrow before you leave for Corel”.

“I will, good night sir. Make sure you get some rest as well”. 

“I’ll try. Good night Cissnei”.

Tseng spent another hour or so finishing off, he was just about ready to call it a night before the phone rang. 

“Here we go again”. He said to himself before picking up the receiver.

“Tseng!” Rufus bit into the phone before he could even say anything. “There’s water leaking in the kitchen, you must come now.”

Tseng gritted his teeth “I’m coming”. Preparing himself he took a deep breath in then headed to the apartment to see what was going on. 

It seemed as though a pipe had burst under the sink, there was a giant puddle covering the kitchen floor and Rufus was just stood there arms folded across his chest looking at it like it was a massive inconvenience to him. Tseng wondered if it had even occurred to him to mop it up. 

“Can you grab the mop? I think the pipe burst it might need replacing”. Tseng tried to step over the puddle to get a closer look and almost slipped. 

Rufus huffed his annoyance and then went and grabbed the mop from the utility closet. Of course he came back and just stood with it in his hands looking at Tseng expectantly.

“Can you clear the floor sir, it would make it a lot easier for me to check the pipes without the water in the way.” Tseng tried to sound pasific he really did. 

Rufus huffed again and much to Tseng’s relief started mopping the floor.

Tseng had a closer look, it looked like the pipe had just loosened so probably wouldn’t need replacing, just tightening. 

“I need to get a wrench and tighten the pipe I’ll be back in a few minutes”.

Tseng retrieved the wrench and came back to find Rufus had disappeared. The floor was still wet but much better than it was. Tseng knelt down under the sink and began tightening the pipe.  
Rufus reappeared watching Tseng work.

“You’re a real handy man aren’t you Tseng?”.

“Yes well when you don’t have people to do everything for you, you learn to fix simple things yourself.”

“Was that an insult?” Rufus asked sounding irritated.

“Not at all sir. There it should be fixed just don’t turn on the tap just yet I need to go get some towels to soak up the rest of this water”. 

Tseng got up to grab some towels. 

“Don’t be using my towels”. Rufus shouted after him.

Tseng paused, there weren’t any other towels besides his own personal one he kept for showering.

“I don’t have any other towels, you have plenty I will make sure they get washed properly”.

“You will replace them with new ones”.

“Very well sir”. Tseng knew he sounded annoyed.

“This wouldn’t have even happened it everything had been inspected thoroughly”.

Tseng was really starting to lose it. 

“We didn’t exactly have a lot of time to prepare everything to your needs sir”.

“Its ridiculous” Rufus started whining.  
“I can’t live like this, this prison you’ve put me in. Everything keeps breaking, there’s no fucking daylight. I haven’t even had a wax in months. I feel disgusting. And the only company I have is you idiots!”.

That was it. Tseng had had enough, he was seething. But instead of giving into the younger mans pettiness, he ignored him and headed straight for door. Sure he might have let it slam a little on the way out but he refused to look back even as Rufus started screaming at him “Tseng! Where do you think you’re going? Tseng! Come back here this instant. I won’t stand for this...”. 

Tseng continued walking away until he couldn’t hear Rufus shouting at him anymore. 

He walked to his bedroom, it wasn’t really his but he was the only one that used it these days, he didn’t feel like he could leave Rufus alone at night. Even though Rufus couldn’t escape he still felt like it was his duty to stay just in case. There was a bottle of whisky hidden in a small cabinet by the bed, Tseng grabbed it and poured himself a glass. There was ice in the kitchen but he couldn’t face going back towards the apartment to get it. Tseng wasn’t really a drinker, especially not on the job but a few weeks ago he’d felt compelled to buy a bottle after a particularity trying day. Tonight he was grateful for it, taking a big sip of the drink and savouring the burn down his throat.

Tomorrow he would deal with his actions but tonight he needed to let his anger diminish before he did something to Rufus he might regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really enjoying getting into Tseng’s head and writing bratty drama princess Rufus. Next chapter Rufus will really fall apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng makes Rufus dinner

Tseng woke up to his alarm with a mild headache. He might have drank more than one glass of whiskey last night and he scolded himself for being so reckless. Remembering what happened with Rufus and knowing he would have to deal with it today made him groan.

Once he had showered and gotten dressed in another form fitting, back suit and tie. He braced himself and took a deep breath before heading into the Vice Presidents apartment with todays newspaper. It was dark and quiet, no sign of Rufus though he assumed the man would still be asleep, he usually didn't get up until an hour or two after Tseng did. There was smashed glass on the floor, most likely the after effect of Rufus' temper tantrum last night. 

Tseng cleared up the kitchen and living area. The sink seemed to be working fine, whatever had remained of the flooded water had most likely dried naturally over night as Tseng highly doubted Rufus had bothered to clear it. After half an hour, there was still no sign of Rufus, which made Tseng relieved so he left the apartment to start preparing for Cissnei's mission to Corel. 

After an hour, Tseng had managed to put in a request for Cissnei's transportation to Corel, and arrange suitable accommodations. He didn't think she would need to be there more than a few days but when Avalanche are involved, uncertainty and surprise made it difficult to plan ahead. He debated whether he should request back up from the Shinra guard, SOLDIER definitely wasn't necessary, they didn't want to make a scene, it should hopefully just be a quick reconnaissance mission. 

Tseng decided to switch on the monitor that was linked to the surveillance camera in Rufus' apartment. There was still no sign of the brat, he was usually up and making demands by now. "he's probably still sulking about last night". Tseng thought out loud. But much to Tsengs surprise, there was no sighting or noise from the confined apartment for the remainder of the day. 

Later in the afternoon, Cissnei stopped by for her final briefing on the Corel mission. 

  
"Hey boss, everything all set for tomorrow?". She asked as soon as she came in, cheery as ever. 

  
"Good afternoon Cissnei". Tseng smiled up at her from his desk. "I have just forwarded you the basics, I decided not to request back up, I highly doubt you will need it and any other Shinra personnel will just draw unnecessary attention. Ask around, be discreet, I have sent you some information with last known sightings. Any questions? ". 

" No sir, I will read through the brief and let you know. See if I can sweet talk the locals into giving anything away". She winked at Tseng, which drew a small smile from him.   
Cissnei did have a charm and a tact with people that some of the other Turks lacked, himself included. 

"very good, you will leave at 700 tomorrow morning, a chopper will drop you off at a village nearby and you can't rent a bike from there to make the remainder of the journey to Corel". Tseng knew Cissnei's preferred mode of transport was a motorcycle. 

"great, how's the VP doing today? Does he want a pedicure before I leave?". They both laughed at that. 

"Actually he's been unusually quiet today, I think he's sulking. We err had somewhat of a disagreement last night". 

Cissnei arched an eyebrow in question. 

"The kitchen flooded, a pipe burst, of course it was my fault and he wasn't much help about it. I'm ashamed to say I let my emotions get the better of me and I just walked out and left him to it". Tseng was really starting to regret being so unprofessional but Rufus was really testing his limits lately. 

"wow Chief, your funeral I guess. He's going to make you pay for that. Don't blame you though, i don't mind him in small doses, he likes to flirt. But I couldn't imagine being stuck here with him 24/7 I'd lose it too. Do try not to kill him though, I'd hate to have to lose another boss so soon and I worry they will promote Reno as your replacement". 

Tseng knew Cissnei was joking but it still made for a scary thought. 

"good luck Cissnei, please report back on any findings". 

"Yes sir". Cissnei mock saluted him and then left. Tseng really did like the younger girl, she was a good Turk, professional even though he knew Zacks disapearence had affected her just as much, if not more as it did him. 

... 

Tseng hadn't been bothered once by Rufus the whole day and it irked Tseng that he was almost worried about him. The next morning he went inside the apartment to deliver the days newspaper like he always did. Yesterday's was still untouched. In fact everything looked untouched, he opened the well stocked fridge and it didn't look like Rufus had used much since the last delivery. He was going to have check the man was still alive, Tseng would surely be executed if Rufus was found dead even if it was natural causes. 

Tseng hovered by the bedroom door. He really didn't want to go inside but he might have to. He knocked lightly on the door and shouted "Sir". There was no response. Tseng tried again louder this time. 

"Sir, its Tseng I've left the newspaper for you, are you OK?". 

Much to Tsengs relief he heard a short "go away". On the other side. 

Tseng didn't make any further attempts, he'd gotten a sign of life and that would do for now. If the VP wanted to continue sulking then that wasn't Tsengs problem. 

... 

Except by day 3, with no signs that Rufus was eating or even leaving the bedroom, Tseng was worried. He tried not care, he really did. But the President would take it out on him if Rufus wasn't looked after. Sure the old man didn't show much affection towards Rufus but he was still the Presidents son, and only legitimate heir. Despite the fact Rufus had betrayed his father and wanted him dead, Tseng knew the vice president had gotten off easy.  
If anything Tseng had felt like he was the one being punished for Velds disappearance, having to babysit Rufus. 

So here Tseng was again, knocking on Rufus' door checking for signs of life.   
Eventually he got another "go away" again. 

"Have you eaten sir? I can order you some breakfast? Or maybe you're feeling sick do you want me to drop by the pharmacy...". 

"I'm fine go away". Rufus grumbled, cutting Tseng off. 

Tseng needed to do something about this, he just wasn't sure what. 

Cissnei, hadn't had much luck so far gathering intel in Corel and the other Turks where still divided between various other ongoing missions. Which meant Tseng had a few more days alone with Rufus in Turks HQ. He started to formulate a plan. 

Tseng opened the fridge door once more to see what was still edible inside and what would need replacing. He decided to order some fresh fish and vegetables from the market, he could cook Rufus a nice meal and then he would have to force the man out of bed. 

By the afternoon, Tseng had all the ingredients he needed and started to prepare everything. He remembered a recipe his mother used to cook him before he became a Turk, he tried to recreate it as best he could, it was always one of his favourites but he could never get it just right. He pulled open one of the draws so find a knife but came across a wrench instead. Tseng was confused, it wasn't the same one he used a few days ago to fix the sink, he made sure to remove it from the apartment. So how had this one gotten here? Tseng thought back to the pipe that had loosened. It hadn't really taken Tseng much effort to tighten again, could it be that Rufus had loosened it on purpose? "But why?". Tseng asked out loud but really he knew the answer. Rufus did it on purpose to annoy him. Or was it just attention seeking? 

Before he started cooking, Tseng decided he needed to force Rufus out of bed. He paused at the door, bracing himself. Tseng knocked again on the door but this time instead of waiting for an answer, he opened the door and went inside. They had made sure not to put any locks on the doors inside just in case. The room was dark so Tseng switched the light on. Rufus was lying in bed, hair a matted mess, it had gotten quite long since his arrest, some small hair growth on his chin. Tseng couldn't tell if he was naked, but the limbs peaking out from under the comforter were bare.

"What the fuck? I didn't say you could come in here, GET OUT!" Rufus screached at him, voice hoarse. 

"I'm concerned for your well being sir, you haven't eaten in days, I'm making you something to eat. You will get out of bed and get washed and dressed".

"Get out! You can't just order me around like that".

"Very well sir, I will call the President then and tell him about your hunger strike". Tseng moved back towards the door. 

"Wait!". 

Tseng stopped. 

"OK, fine I'll get up and eat, just please don't call my father". 

Tseng smiled to himself, he knew threatening to call the President would work.

"you have 30 minutes sir, washed and dressed. The food will be ready for you in the dining area".

30 minutes later, Rufus did appear, clean shaven, hair damp and still a little messy. Rufus had put on some jogging bottoms and a tight fitting black t shirt. He glared at Tseng as he entered the dining area. Oh if looks could kill.

Tseng told him to have a seat at the table, he'd already placed the cutlery and a glass of water for Rufus. Tseng had bought some fresh bread to go with a soup he had heated up. He placed both in front of Rufus and said "Eat".

Rufus rolled his eyes at him, but didn't protest and started eating. Tseng sat opposite and did the same. They sat in silence for a while.

"Thank you". Rufus muttered after a while. 

Tseng was taken aback. 

"I'm sorry what was that?". 

"I said thank you. I'm still mad at you but I... I guess I needed this, I just wasnt feeling myself". 

"I understand, isolation can be tough on a person, but you don't need to break things for attention sir, you know I am here, if you need to talk. You might be a prisoner but you are still my superior, we are doing our best to meet your needs but a little gratitude and respect would be appreciated sir". Tseng was happy he managed to get that out whilst still sounding respectful. 

Rufus seemed to think over his words. 

"you're right, I have been rude. I'm just frustrated. How long do you think he's going to keep me down here?". 

"I really couldn't say sir". 

They had both finished their starter so Tseng got up to clear their plates ready for the main course. 

It didn't take him long to sear the fish, he prepared it on the plate with the vegetables. Tseng hoped Rufus liked it, he couldn't remember the last time he had cooked for somebody else. Rufus didn't seem to be a fussy eater, but he did go for fresh and lean foods. 

"this smells delicious". Rufus told him as the plate was put down in front of him. 

"I hope you like it, the fish is as fresh as can buy in Midgar. I used a recipe of my mother's for the sauce". Tseng was really surprised at how civil they were being with each other. 

After a few mouth fulls, Rufus declared that it was indeed delicious. Tseng avoided eye contact and blushed a little at the praise. He had always found Rufus to be an attractive man, even now with his messy blond hair. If it wasn't for his brattish behaviour, Tseng would probably like him more. Sure he was insolent and reckless but there was a cunningness and intelligence there that Tseng almost respected. 

"I've been thinking sir." Tseng broke the silence, blue eyes locking with his. 

"perhaps tomorrow, you might like to sit with me in the office? Having more of a routine and busying your mind will help I think. You must have some intel on Avalanche that I'm sure could be very helpful to us". 

Rufus looked suprised by the suggestion. 

"yes OK, I think I would like to do that. Help you I mean. I suppose I do owe you that after everything".

Tseng was sure he woukd regret suggesting it, but Rufus most likely could give them information that would help. 

"very good sir, tomorrow morning then". 

They had both finished eating so Tseng removed their plates once again to clean. 

"ill do that" Rufus said sounding unsure, but he got up anyway and took the plates off of Tseng. 

"it's OK sir, really I don't mind". 

"you cooked for me, I will clean up. Thank you Tseng". 

Tseng never thought he would see the day. Rufus Shinra saying thank you, several times and offering to clean up. He practically stood there for a moment dumbfounded. 

"you're welcome sir. Is there anything else you need?". 

Rufus paused, he looked like he wanted to say something but then changed his mind. 

"no you must have work you need to get on with?". 

"yes sir". 

Tseng left Rufus to it and returned to his office. He couldn't help mulling over this turn of events. Maybe things would get easier now? Tseng decided not to get his hopes up. 


End file.
